


Restraint (The Chocolate Remix)

by cleo (miri_cleo)



Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Best Friends, Gen, Imagination, Implied Femslash, Remix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-21
Updated: 2013-05-21
Packaged: 2017-12-12 11:59:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/811372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miri_cleo/pseuds/cleo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Deanna has the good sense not to let her imagination run away with her...too far, at least.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Restraint (The Chocolate Remix)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [idella](https://archiveofourown.org/users/idella/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Four Times Deanna Troi Turned Down Chocolate and One Time She Didn't](https://archiveofourown.org/works/72554) by [idella](https://archiveofourown.org/users/idella/pseuds/idella). 



It was nice to have a friend she wasn’t always falling in bed with. Nice. But once she had had the thought, it was impossible to banish it. Deanna reached for Beverly’s hand, steadying her glass.

“That’s enough of that, I think,” she said softly, pulling the glass away. There wasn’t more than a sip left, and Beverly didn’t need more after that.

Beverly frowned deeper, furrowing her brow. She shifted to stand. “You want me to go. I’m sorry. I’ve probably taken too much of your time.” When she stood, Deanna stood with her. 

“No, that’s not what I meant.” Deanna took Beverly’s hands and squeezed them. Their eyes met, and Deanna didn’t need to reach out with her mind to know that Beverly was searching. This could go several ways. 

They would kiss, and Beverly would pull away, knowing this wasn’t what she needed, that this wasn’t what their friendship needed. Her affair had been more intense than a one night stand or a summer romance. It had drained her physically as well as emotionally, and it was the emotions that Beverly was having trouble coming to terms with. Deanna knew any one night stand, with a friend or not, would only allow her to delay really dealing with what she had felt. Unless…

Unless what Beverly needed was that kind of intimacy with someone she could completely trust. There was little harm in imagining Beverly as a lover. She had beautiful hands, skilled, controlled hands. And Deanna knew how they would feel on her nipples, blunted lightly scraping her skin. Beverly would tease—Deanna knew enough of about Beverly’s sex life to know that. 

But Deanna liked to be teased. And she knew Beverly would not hold back when it was time to let go. It made Deanna’s breath hitch to imagine Beverly, head thrown back in delight, her hair damp with sweat. She bit her bottom lip and tugged Beverly back down to the sofa. Instead of falling into her, instead of running her fingers through Beverly’s auburn curls, Deanna pulled away.

“You never told me what kind of chocolate it was.”


End file.
